Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/09
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Z którego czytelnik się dowie, co w nim jest. Było już około północy, gdy Don Kichot i Sancho z pochyłości pagórka wjeżdżali do Toboso; gród cały zalegało milczenie, bo była to godzina snu, a nigdzie w świecie mieszkańcy tak sumiennie nie wywiązują się z tego obowiązku, jak tutaj. Noc była dość ciemna, ale Sancho pragnąłby był, żeby była jak najciemniejsza, bo miałby na co spędzić''spędzić'' — tu: zrzucić. swoją nieświadomść miejsca. Po całej wsi rozlegały się tylko wycia i naszczekiwanie psów, które Don Kichotowi głowę już zawracać zaczęły, a Sanchę strachem wielkim przejmowały, czasem gdzieś osioł zabeczał, owdzie prosięta zakwiczały, a koty straszne harce na dachach wyprawiały. Zmieszane te różne odgłosy, które cisza nocy jeszcze powiększać się zdawała, miały w sobie coś ponurego i straszliwego; rozkochany rycerz zaraz stąd złe wróżby tuszył''tuszyć'' (daw.) — spodziewać się., ale nie zdradzając swej obawy, mówił do Sancha: — Sancho, synu mój, jedź do pałacu Dulcynei, może ją jeszcze czuwającą zastaniemy. — Eh, do jakiego, u diabła, pałacu chcecie panie, żebym was prowadził — odpowie Sancho — kiedy to, Boże zlituj się, nędzna chałupina, gdzie mieszka ta prześwietna Dulcynea. — Musiała się zapewne wtedy, kiedyś ją widział, schronić do jakiego ustronia dla zabawy z orszakiem swych dziewic, jak to zwykły czynić wielkie księżniczki. — A no, kiedy już chałupa pani Dulcynei ma być pałacem — rzecze Sancho — to przez Bóg żywy, czyż pałac o tej godzinie może być otwarty? Chcecież, panie, żebym budził wszystkich kołataniem? alboż to szynk, który o każdej godzinie otwierają? — Poszukajmy naprzód pałacu — rzecze Don Kichot — a jak znajdziemy, to ci powiem, co zrobić wypada; ale Sancho, patrz jeno, wszakże tu przed nami stoi gmach jakiś wielki i ponury? Musi to być zapewne pałac Dulcynei. — Ano, panie, to prowadźcie do niego — odpowie Sancho — może też to tam. Ale żebym go widział obu oczyma i namacał wszystkim i dziesięciu palcami, to jeszcze bym nie wierzył, ale niech się dzieje wola Boża! Don Kichot wysunął się naprzód i ujechawszy ze dwieście kroków, przybył do stóp wysokiej wieży, w której poznał dzwonnicę parafialną. — To kościół, mój Sancho! — zawołał. — A widzęć przecie — odpowiedział Sancho — daj Boże tylko, żeby to nie był grób nasz, bo to na licha się zdało, tłuc się nocą po cmentarzach. Jak mi się zdaje i mówiłem to już panu, to dom tej pani stoi na bocznym zaułku. — Czy ty mnie chcesz do rozpaczy doprowadzić, ty niegodziwcze? — odpowie Don Kichot — gdzieżeś ty słyszał, żeby pałace królewskie stały na bocznych zaułkach? — Proszę pana — na to Sancho — co kraj, to obyczaj. Pozwólcie, panie, że już ja poszukam, a może znajdę gdzie w kącie ten psi pałac, żeby on z piekła nie wyjrzał, za tę biedę, co człek ma przez niego. — Słuchaj Sancho — zawoła Don Kichot — żebyś mi z uszanowaniem mówił o wszystkim , co dotyczy pani Dulcynei. — Przepraszam was, panie — rzecze Sancho — ale jakżeż u diabła, żebym tak jak w dym zaraz trafił do mieszkania naszej pani, kiedym je raz w życiu tylko widział i kiedy tak ciemno, że choć w papę daj i kiedy sami nie możecie znaleźć go, coście musieli tam być ze sto tysięcy razy? — Jak Boga kocham, ty mnie niedługo do rozpaczy doprowadzisz — rzecze Don Kichot — czyż ci tysiąc razy już nie powtarzałem, gamoniu przeklęty, ty ciemny bydlaku, żem nigdy w życiu moim nie widział nieporównanej Dulcynei; że noga moja nie postała w jej pałacu, i że kocham się w niej jedynie na wiarę wielkiej sławy jej, jako najpiękniejszej i najrozumniejszej w świecie księżniczki? — Ach! teraz już rozumiem, panie — odpowie Sancho — i powiem wam prawdę, że kiedyście wy jej nigdy nie widzieli, to dalibóg i ja jej także nigdy nie widziałem. — Co ty gadasz? jak to! — zawoła Don Kichot — albo żeś mi nie mówił, żeś ją widział harfującą zboże, kiedyś mi przyniósł odpowiedź na list, którym do niej pisał? — Pluń pan na to! — odpowie Sancho — powiadam wam, żem jej nigdy nie widział, tak samo jak i wy panie, tylko ze słyszenia. Diabli tam znają jakąś panią Dulcyneę! — Sancho! Sancho! — zawoła Don Kichot — tu nie czas na żarty, na wszystko jest właściwa pora; teraz nie pora na żarty. Czyż dlatego, iż ja powiadam, żem nigdy nie widział pani Dulcynei i nigdy z nią nie mówił, to i tobie ma być wolno powtarzać to samo, kiedy się rzecz ma inaczej? Gdy w ten sposób rozmawiają nasi bohaterowie, zbliża się do nich człowiek z dwoma mułami; po pługu poznali, że to musi być rolnik, jadący przededniem w pole: i tak było istotnie. Wieśniak ciągnął, śpiewając sobie piosnkę: Źle wy owsy siejecie, Francuzy pod Roncewalem. — Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — niech przepadnę, jeśli nas co złego tej nocy nie spotka, czy słyszysz, co on to śpiewa? — A słyszę — odpowie Sancho — a cóż to znaczy, to tak samo, jak gdyby śpiewał: Róziu, moja Róziu. Wieśniak zbliżył się właśnie do nich i Don Kichot rzekł do niego: — Dzień dobry, przyjacielu! czy byś mi nie powiedział, gdzie tu jest pałac księżniczki Dulcynei? — Proszę pana — odpowie wieśniak — ja nie tutejszy, niedawno przybyłem do wsi, gdzie służę u bogatego gospodarza; ale oto naprzeciwko tu mieszka pleban i zakrystian parafii, oni was najlepiej oświecą o tej księżniczce, bo oni mają spisanych na liście wszystkich mieszkańców Toboso. Wątpię wszakże, żeby tu była jaka księżniczka, ale może się i mylę, bo jest tu siła paniów, a każda może być księżniczką u siebie. — Ta, o którą się pytam, mieszka zapewne między nimi — rzecze Don Kichot. — To musi i tak będzie — odpowie wieśniak — upadam do nóg pańskich. Słońce już idzie w górę, muszę się spieszyć. — I zaciął muły. Sancho widział, że nie po myśli poszła panu ta odpowiedź, i widząc go zakłopotanym: — Panie — rzecze — już dobrze dnieje a na licha by się zdało, jakby nas ludzie tak na środku ulicy obaczyli. Posłuchajcie mojej rady, wyjedźmy lepiej z miasta, schrońmy się do lasku, a jak dzień będzie dobry, ja tu powrócę i od domu do domu, od drzwi do drzwi szukać będę pałacu naszej pani; zjadłbym diabła, żebym go nie znalazł; a jak go znajdę, oświadczę prześwietnej księżniczce, że wy, panie, czekacie tu blisko i upraszacie ją pokornie, abyście mogli mieć zaszczyt widzieć się z nią, nie ubliżając jej honorowi. — Jakem rycerz, Sancheńku! — zawoła Don Kichot — tysiąc mądrości wyrzekłeś w tych kilku słowach. Idę zaraz za twoją radą; chodź, synu, chodź, znajdziemy miejsce, gdzie bym się mógł ukryć, a ty dopełnisz poselstwa do tej królowej piękności, której uprzejmość i wspaniała wytworność sprawiają mi niewypowiedziane łaski. Sancho ledwie ze skóry nie wyskoczył, tak mu śpieszno było wyprowadzić pana z wioski, taki go strach brał, żeby nie odkrył oszukaństwa jego co do tego listu od Dulcynei, który mu przyniósł do Sierra Morena! Sam już więc naprzód się wysunął i po półgodzinnej jeździe doprowadził Don Kichota do lasku, ukrył go w nim, a sam wrócił jako poseł. ----